Smoking
by Kirah69
Summary: The Walking Dead RPF: Norman Reedus (Daryl Dixon) x Chandler Riggs (Carl Grimes) Resumen: Norman está en una aburrida fiesta del equipo para celebrar el inicio de la temporada. Consigue escaquearse para fumarse un cigarrillo en un callejón junto al restaurante y allí se encuentra con Chandler, también fumando. ¿Quieres follar? .


La fiesta era aburrida, otra de tantas celebrando el inicio de la temporada. Estaba exhausto, más mental que físicamente. Ya no podía soportar las mismas conversaciones repetidas por enésima vez. Necesitaba un cigarrillo como fuera. Había visto a una camarera entrar desde una puerta medio escondida y olía a tabaco. Consiguió, tras varios minutos, escabullirse del equipo. No le echarían de menos, no era el primero en desaparecer.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró en un pequeño callejón oscuro. Solo llegaba la luz de la luna creciente sobre los tejados. Tres lados eran paredes de ladrillo, el otro una valla de madera de dos metros y medio de altura. Había un par de contenedores de basura a un lado y algunas cajas vacías por el suelo. Sacó el paquete de cigarrillos de su chaqueta, se puso uno en la boca y lo encendió. Inhaló profundamente, contuvo el humo y lo soltó segundos después. Cuando escuchó una tos en el callejón se puso tenso. Vio humo flotar en el aire al otro lado de los contenedores de basura. Se asomó y arqueó una ceja al ver a Chandler. Estaba sentado sobre un palé de madera con un cigarrillo entre los dedos y agachaba la cabeza, ocultando su rostro con la sombra de su flequillo. Como si aquello pudiera servir para que no le reconociera. Solo consiguió una breve sonrisa en el rostro de Norman. Echó otra calada y se apoyó contra la pared opuesta. Soltó el humo y lo vio subir hacia el cielo oscuro.

—¿No vas a decirme que no puedo fumar?—preguntó Chandler tras un largo silencio.

—No soy tu padre—respondió Norman tras otra calada.

—Ni yo te veo así.

De nuevo el silencio y la luz de las puntas de sus cigarrillos brillando en el callejón. No era algo raro, no solían hablar mucho entre ellos, pero estaban a gusto en silencio en compañía del otro. Era refrescante tras el barullo que solían tener a su alrededor.

—¿Quieres follar?—preguntó Chandler, apagando el cigarrillo ya consumido contra el contenedor.

No hubo respuesta, solo otra columna de humo. Chandler se levantó y se acercó a su compañero. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar el flequillo de sus ojos. Un gesto provocativo. Se quedó mirándole fijamente, decidido aun con las mejillas ruborizadas, o eso parecía, apenas distinguible por la escasa luz. Recibió una bocanada de humo en el rostro y entrecerró los ojos, pero no se apartó.

—¿Quieres hacerlo con un viejo 30 años mayor que tú?—le preguntó sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro.

—Sí—respondió sin vacilar.

—¿Lo has hecho antes?

—¿Qué importa eso?—replicó frunciendo el ceño.

—No voy a ser tu primero.

—Claro que lo he hecho, no soy un virgen—respondió apresuradamente.

Norman echó otra calada con calma. Apagó el cigarrillo contra la pared de ladrillo y exhaló el humo.

—Vuelve ahí, las manos apoyadas en la pared—le dijo, señalando con la cabeza al rincón tras los contenedores de basura del que había salido. Allí el pequeño podría agacharse y esconderse si alguien salía.

Chandler obedeció de inmediato. Se colocó de cara a la pared, con las manos apoyadas en ella a la altura de la cabeza. Sentía que estaba a punto de ser cacheado. Su cuerpo estaba temblando, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. Sobre todo tenía miedo de que Norman acabara con todo como si no hubiera sido más que una broma. Se puso tenso cuando sintió el cuerpo de su compañero rozar ligeramente contra el suyo. No se movía, no le tocaba, solo podía sentir su respiración en la coronilla. Ante la falta de acción, Chandler movió las caderas hacia atrás y presionó suavemente su trasero contra la entrepierna de Norman, mirándole de reojo entre su flequillo.

—Te comportas como una pequeña puta—le susurró con su voz ronca y profunda.

Chandler se estremeció ante esas palabras y su miembro palpitó atrapado en los pantalones. No comprendía esa reacción, debería sentirse ofendido, pero solo se había puesto más duro de lo que ya estaba. Frotó un poco más su trasero contra Norman, arqueando sensualmente la espalda. Tuvo que contener un grito de sorpresa cuando su compañero le agarró por las caderas y presionó contra su trasero, dejándole sentir su erección.

—¿Crees que tu culo podrá soportar esto?—le preguntó mientras se restregaba contra sus nalgas.

Aun a través de la tela de los vaqueros, Chandler podía imaginar el tamaño de aquella verga. Ya estaba duro. Se preguntaba si era por él o si ya estaba así antes.

—Sí, puedo soportarlo todo—respondió, inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante hasta que su frente tocó la pared de ladrillo para levantar más su trasero.

—Como la buena puta que eres—deslizó una mano hacia el frente de sus pantalones y apretó su paquete—. Apuesto a que ya estás goteando como una perra en celo.

—¡Nnh!—no pudo contener un gemido, retorciendo sus caderas.

Así que a Norman le gustaba hablar sucio, ¿eh? No le sorprendía. Sí le sorprendía un poco más que a él le pusiera tan cachondo. Escuchó la hebilla de su cinturón abrirse y después el botón y la cremallera de su pantalón. Norman le bajó los pantalones, dejándolos caer hasta los tobillos. Deslizó una mano entre sus muslos, acariciando la sensible piel y el borde de los boxers. Envolvió con su mano las bolas del chico aún por encima de la tela y las masajeó. Chandler estaba temblando, mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar que salieran extraños sonidos de su boca. No podía creer que, después de tantos años soñando con ello, Norman realmente le estuviera tocando ahora.

—¿Lubricante y condones?

—¿Huhn...?—ni siquiera le había entendido, estaba centrado en la sensación de la mano acariciándole.

—Putilla, no pierdas la cabeza todavía—le agarró el rostro con su mano libre y lo giró para que le mirara—. ¿Tienes condones o lubricante?

—N-no...—sintió un repentino pánico de que se detuviera en ese momento.

—Hmm... Bueno, yo estoy limpio y estoy seguro de que tú también. Y tendrás que conformarte con mi saliva como lubricante.

—Está bien... Lo que sea está bien—respondió casi desesperado.

Llevó una mano a sus calzoncillos e intentó bajarlos, pero Norman la apartó de un golpe.

—Manos en la pared—le ordenó—. Si te portas mal tendré que castigarte, pequeña perra.

—L-lo siento, señor.

Norman sonrió. El chico lo había dicho sin pensar, pero le gustaba. Le bajó los calzoncillos, solo lo justo para descubrir su trasero, y separó sus nalgas con ambas manos. Se relamió los labios. Iba a ser estrecho. Se escupió en la mano y recubrió la entrada con su saliva, presionando los dedos contra ella sin intención de meterlos aún, solo masajeando a su alrededor.

—¿Juegas con tu culo cuando te pajeas?—le preguntó, intentando ver su rostro desde aquella posición.

—Nnh... ¿Hn?—no podía hablar, la sensación de los dedos acariciando su entrada era abrumadora, sus piernas temblaban. Era incapaz de imaginar cómo sería llegar hasta el final—. ¡Uah!

Soltó un grito cuando sintió un fuerte azote en su nalga. Miró confuso hacia atrás y se encontró con una perversa sonrisa y unos ojos oscuros. Sentía que su trasero ardía, no se había contenido.

—Lo siento... señor—esta vez lo dijo a propósito, se había sentido bien y creía que a su compañero también le gustaba—. Sí... uhn... juego con él—respondió, sintiendo sus mejillas arder tanto como su nalga.

—¿Con qué?

—Con... mi culo. Juego con mi culo—apoyó el rostro sobre sus manos, intentando ocultarlo.

Norman volvió a humedecer sus dedos y esta vez sí presionó un dedo hasta que atravesó la resistencia y lo deslizó dentro. El pequeño ahogó un intenso gemido en sus manos. A Norman le habría gustado oírlo, pero dado el lugar en el que se encontraban, tal vez era mejor contenerse un poco. Le agarró de sus largos cabellos y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Te has corrido alguna vez usando solo tu culo?—le susurró al oído, dejando que los labios rozaran su oreja.

—S-sí... La primera vez que fantaseé contigo—respondió, mirándole a los ojos a pesar de la intensa vergüenza que sentía.

Un gruñido vibró en lo más profundo de la garganta de Norman, un sonido casi animal.

—Vas a arrepentirte de provocarme así, putilla.

Tiró más fuerte de su pelo y le besó tosca e intensamente, mordiendo su labio inferior hasta casi hacerle sangrar. Chandler era deseado, de una forma más salvaje que romántica. Podía sentirlo en ese beso que lo devoraba, en la mano agarrando posesivamente sus cabellos y en el dedo que lo penetraba hasta el nudillo. Tantos años con aquellos sentimientos guardados en su interior, se sentía tan feliz de ser correspondido cuando jamás lo había esperado. No pudo contenerse, sus caderas se sacudieron y su interior se estrechó, ahogando un gemido en la boca de su compañero mientras se corría en sus calzoncillos.

Cuando Norman liberó su boca, Chandler se quedó jadeando apoyado contra la pared, sosteniéndose en pie gracias a las manos de su compañero. Su mente aún estaba flotando en el orgasmo cuando otro dedo penetró en él, ni siquiera se percató.

—Huh... Chico travieso—Norman sonrió, fascinado con aquel pequeño frente a él—. No has podido contenerte, ¿verdad?

—Lo... siento, señor...—jadeó, regresando a sus sentidos poco a poco. Sintió los dedos abrirse en tijera en su interior y gimió largamente, casi como un lamento—. ¿Vas a... castigarme?—casi parecía estar suplicando por ello.

—¿Disfrutas cuando te castigo? ¿Te gusta que te dé azotes?—le preguntó, girando su rostro con una mano para poder ver sus preciosos y brillantes ojos azules en la penumbra del callejón.

—Sí... me gusta—respondió, ganando el deseo sobre la vergüenza.

—Entonces, si te gusta no sería un castigo, ¿no crees?—soltó su rostro y lo empujó contra la pared.

—¡Pero! Uhn... por favor...—suplicó, moviendo su trasero insinuante—. ¡Aah!

El sonido del azote resonó en el callejón junto al gemido de Chandler.

—Tras esto, tu trasero va a estar tan dolorido que no podrás sentarte en un par de días—se inclinó sobre él añadiendo un tercer dedo a su entrada y le susurró al oído—: Ni siquiera podrás caminar derecho.

Chandler gimió al imaginarlo. Los tres dedos se abrieron en su interior y su espalda se arqueó. Un nuevo azote y notó cómo su miembro comenzaba a ponerse duro de nuevo. Su nalga izquierda ardía, pero se sentía increíblemente bien.

—Tu agujero se estrecha sobre mis dedos cada vez que te doy un azote. Estoy deseando sentirlo alrededor de mi polla—sacó los dedos de su interior y vio cómo la entrada se cerraba sobre nada—. Una perra ansiosa—murmuró para sí mismo. Se desabrochó los vaqueros que le apretaban tan dolorosamente, sin bajarlos más allá de lo necesario, y sacó el miembro de entre sus calzoncillos. Estaba casi goteando. No podía creer lo cachondo que le había puesto aquel chico. Frotó el miembro contra la raja, apretando sus nalgas con ambas manos—. ¿Lo quieres?

—¡Sí!—exclamó presionando contra él.

—Pídelo apropiadamente entonces—le dijo con un nuevo azote, esta vez en la nalga derecha.

—¡Nnh! Por... por favor, fóllame. ¡Dame tu polla, por favor, señor!—suplicó, mirándole con ojos humedecidos.

—Eres un chico tan bueno, mi pequeña perra en celo—le dio un beso en la sien y volvió a empujarle contra la pared.

Se escupió en la mano y lubricó su miembro. Presionó la punta contra la entrada y no esperó un segundo antes de penetrarlo. Chandler gimió profundamente y se restregó contra la pared. Era doloroso. No entendía por qué, se suponía que debía ser algo placentero, sus dedos se habían sentido bien, pero ahora solo sentía dolor. La verga avanzaba en su interior lenta pero constantemente, enviando horribles punzadas a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Sus piernas ya no le sostenían, su compañero le mantenía casi en el aire con sus manos y su falo. Intentaba no llorar, no quejarse, pero no podía contener gemidos de dolor.

Norman tuvo que detenerse a la mitad, era tan estrecho que no podía avanzar más sin desgarrarlo. Lo sabía desde el principio, pero ahora tenía claro que ese chico era virgen, no había usado aquel agujero más que con sus dedos.

—Relájate, respira hondo—le dijo, acariciando la base de su espalda con el que era probablemente el primer gesto amable de la noche.

—Uhn... No... puedo... Nngh... huh...—no pudo reprimir un sollozo. En ese momento solo deseaba que se detuviera. No quería pensar en ello porque llevaba años soñando con ese momento, pero solamente sentía dolor.

Norman suspiró. Solo era un niño después de todo, un joven virgen que estaba soportando su primera vez sin un lubricante decente. Rodeó su pecho con un brazo y lo incorporó, dejando que apoyara la cabeza sobre su hombro. Acarició suavemente su vientre con la otra mano, sus muslos y su miembro ahora flácido, apartando los boxers húmedos.

—Trata de relajarte, respira hondo. Si no puedes, podemos dejarlo—el chico se agitó en sus brazos ante esas palabras—. Shhh. No te preocupes, lo intentaremos en otro momento, de forma más apropiada.

—N-no, cuando lo pienses bien... ya no querrás repetirlo. Tiene que ser ahora, por favor...—movió sus caderas nervioso y esto envió una punzada de dolor por su columna.

—Está bien, está bien. No te muevas, esperaremos un momento.

Sin dejar de acariciarle, le besó y Chandler se entregó por completo a ese beso. Un beso dulce, suave y profundo. Su lengua acariciando las zonas más sensibles de la boca del pequeño, recorriendo sus dientes y chupando sus labios. Chandler podía derretirse con aquel beso, tan diferente del anterior pero igual de placentero. Todo su cuerpo se relajó, de repente se sintió como gelatina. Podía permanecer toda la noche besándole.

Norman movió muy despacio sus caderas y esta vez la verga se deslizó con mayor facilidad en el estrecho interior. Salió hasta que solo estuvo el glande dentro y volvió a entrar más lentamente. Un gemido se ahogó en su boca, casi sin rastro de dolor en él.

—Eso es, toma lo que tengo para ti como una buena puta. Voy a llenar tu maravilloso coño con mi polla—le susurró, acariciando el miembro que volvía a resucitar.

—Sí... sí, por favor... Norm... Norm...

—Sigue diciendo mi nombre con esa lasciva voz, podría correrme solo oyéndote—era evidente que le gustaba escucharle hablar sucio y, si eso le ayudaba a relajarse, no tenía ningún inconveniente.

—No-oorm...—su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sintió la verga penetrarlo hasta el fondo.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, tan buen chico—besó su fino cuello, recorriéndolo con su lengua hasta el hombro, chupando suavemente con cuidado de no dejar marcas. No podía dejarle marcas visibles, Chandler tendría que explicarlas y habría que cubrirlas para el rodaje, pero no importaba porque ya iba a dejarle marcas más profundas en lugares más íntimos.

—Nnh... No...or... ¡nmh...!—una descarga recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando Norman movió sus caderas y su verga frotó el punto sensible en su interior.

—Ahí, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ahí... por favor, más... señor...

Tan bueno, tan grueso y duro, tan caliente. No podía creer lo bien que se sentía a pesar del dolor de hacerlo casi en seco. Su cuerpo se había relajado y ahora su interior se adaptaba a la forma de la enorme verga. Y frotaba aquel punto, aquel nudo de nervios tan increíble, cada vez que entraba y salía. Los gemidos brotaban constantemente de sus labios mezclados con incoherentes palabras.

A Norman le costaba toda su fuerza de voluntad mantener un ritmo lento. Quería empujarle contra la pared y embestirle de forma salvaje, hacerle gritar y llorar, pero no podía ser tan cruel con él, al menos no todavía.

—N-norm... voy a... mhn...

—No puedes—dejó de acariciar su miembro, ganándose un quejido. Le colocó las manos contra la pared y le agarró por las caderas—. Ya te has corrido antes, no puedes volver a hacerlo hasta que me corra yo.

Sacó la verga casi por completo y embistió hasta el fondo en un solo movimiento. Chandler se retorció, gimiendo como un gatito.

—Joder, eres tan sexy—masculló, mordiéndose el labio.

Giró su cabeza enredando los dedos en sus cabellos para poder ver aquel rostro en éxtasis. La sensación en su interior era increíble, su polla nunca se había sentido tan bien, pero su aspecto era pornográfico, podía correrse solo mirándole.

—Uhn... Norm, por favor... córrete...—suplicó lloroso, ya no podía aguantar más, su miembro estaba goteando sobre el suelo.

—Lo siento, quiero seguir disfrutando un rato más de esto. Si la gente te viera así... Podrías salir en una porno, eres mejor que una profesional—rodeó su garganta con una mano, apretando suavemente, y presionó los labios contra su oreja—. Pero esto es solo para mí, tú eres solo para mí, solo mi putita. Dilo.

—Nnh... Tuyo... sí... ¡Soy tu putita! ¡Aah! ¡Uhn!—era suyo, Norman quería que fuera suyo, lo quería, quería poseerlo, solo para él. Aquel pensamiento le hizo perder todo el control de su cuerpo y se corrió intensamente salpicando la pared.

Su interior se estrechó mientras se veía arrastrado por su orgasmo. Apretó con fuerza sobre la verga que lo perforaba y Norman ya no pudo contenerse. Eyaculó en su interior, en lo más profundo, y siguió embistiendo para intentar llevar su simiente aún más hondo. Chandler se estremeció y estuvo a punto de caer. Podía sentirlo, el líquido caliente fluyendo dentro de él y la verga palpitando. Solo podía describir lo que sentía como felicidad.

—Joder, me estás exprimiendo tan duro...—jadeó Norman, sosteniendo al pequeño en sus brazos—. Vas a acabar con mis bebés en tu vientre. ¿Te gustaría eso?—le preguntó sonriente.

—Uhn... sí... quiero tus bebés, Norm... ¡Nhn!—Chandler se quejó cuando el miembro salió de su interior.

—Shhh. Es suficiente por hoy.

Rodeó su cintura con un brazo para mantenerlo en pie. Con la otra mano comenzó a arreglar su ropa. Le colocó la camiseta, le subió los boxers y los pantalones, abrochándoselos, y peinó sus cabellos con los dedos.

—Deberías ir al baño antes de regresar a la mesa, cualquiera que vea tu rostro sabrá que acabas de follar—sus ojos aún estaban húmedos, sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus labios hinchados y rojos. El rostro más sexy que había visto nunca.

—He... he sido malo...—jadeó, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro—. Me he... corrido antes... ¿no vas a castigarme?

—Ngh... Pequeña puta...—Norman apretó los dientes, aquel chico le provocaba demasiado—. Te castigaré, pero no ahora, tenemos una fiesta a la que volver.

—U-um... ¿Eso significa que...?—su corazón latía con fuerza inquieto.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, eres mi putita, solo mía.

—...Sí, señor.

 **FIN**

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Espero que os gustara, esta es la única pareja que me gusta de la serie, una pena porque hay muy poco de ellos.

Recordad que es ficción, esto no pasó en la realidad aunque sea RP (¬v¬)

¡Comentarios son bienvenidos!


End file.
